Akumeringan
by Kazal
Summary: The death that once was legend...has come to life... Its name was Uriel the shadow harbinger...and until the day that Zyru Itochi and his twin brother Akimbo were uncovered in the ruins of their decimated village, branded with the claim mark of the ancien


_**Akumeringan **_

**Silence was deafening…yet his poise was like a breath, a whisper dreamed in the mind of a psychotic. On the edge of reason he sat…beyond the places where logic, or ability governed…it was then that he realized that he was truly and finally alone….**

**21 years old and he was going to die…. But it was to be expected; one cannot simply learn the art of death without a single thought of their own. It was like a shroud ever following them…binding them to their art yet ultimately nullifying them of its corrosiveness. Some called him the greatest; by far he was the most talented summoner to ever grace the tribe of sand in 100 years. His skill was legendary…at the age of 3 Zyru Itochi was summoning giant spiders from thin air, and the Itochi house hold soon became the local hotspot for all manner of myths and monster tales. Yet, he didn't mind the attention, when itsy bitsy spider was sung at play he would simply manifest a hairy eight-legged friend of his to decend from an overhang into the middle of his friends circle! They would laugh and joke about how none of them were afraid of spiders anymore, because Zyru could always make them go away, and he never made bad spiders…no…of course not…**

**at least not on purpose….**

**Neji Hyuga bounded through the undergrowth like a cat on the prowl…yet unlike any cat, Neji could see incomplete darkness, not because of the full moon or any enhanced vision…but for the blood that flowed in his veins. The forest was alive with chakra… everywhere he looked there was a veritable storm of it, on every leaf, in every tree…even saturated into the ground he walked upon. His feet came to rest on a branch where the concentration was more than the surrounding area. He reached down to touch the chakra, feel its pulse, find its source… "impossible" his senses told him that the chakra was all connected across a span of almost 3 miles…it was ovoid in shape, like a gigantic interconnected…**

Web…

**In a second he had tied a wire through the loop of one of his shurikens only to throw it directly into a tiny space between the chakra web… it was 30 feet up, on the underside of a branch that was jutting out from one of the tallest trees in the forest, even a trained eye would have missed the space, but Neji knew it was there from the moment he set his eyes upon the web, Neji was brilliant, and now he hung from the branch like an enlightened lure. "Excellent location" he thought sarcastically, but it was better than touching the web and alerting whoever had laid it of where he may be going… which as of right now was nowhere…**

**The time had come…**

**He felt it rising within him, the power exploding out from the core of his being, it was so natural yet so foreign, all the same it returned to the door of his soul again and again, using him as its path between its prison and its salvation. The creature was known among summoners as Uriel the shadow harbinger, it was sometimes thought of as the holy grail of summoning avatars, because of the unfathomable amount of control required to manipulate him, and until the day that Zyru Itochi unsealed the great spider king, he was thought to have simply been a legend… but no one could deny what had commited the atrocities at the exiled sand village of Hittozino, so long ago…the sand village covered up the entire catastrophe, for fear of regional unrest…they put an even tighter seal on the ones who had released the beast…the ancient ghost that wandered and ruled the darkest places of our minds… when they found the two young boys…the only survivors of incident #9, they didn't know what to make of them…but only that when they were uncovered…they had been protected from the slaughter by a blanket woven from the skins of their families… a quilt sewn with a mothers gentleness and care…and that when the boys were examined later, they were found to have identical seals burned into the whites of their eyes. When examined by a specialist they were declared to be the ancient claim mark of none other than Uriel…**

**and so…**

The death that once was legend…came to life…

A/N: thanks for reading! Give it a review please

Thanks again!

Refugeanoth


End file.
